Chestnutfall
Chestnutfall '''is a brown tabby tom with darker ear tips and markings around his eyes, light brown eyes , and long, sharp claws . History In Dimstar's Past: Episode One: : When Dimpaw enters the apprentices' den, Chestnutpaw growls that he expected better of the new apprentice. When Dimpaw retorts that he was only trying to be nice, Chestnutpaw ignors him, continuing to say that he didn't expect someone 'so colorless' either. When Dimpaw asks him for his name, Chestnutpaw tells him to ask someone else. When Dimpaw questions why he won't tell him his name, Chestnutpaw answers that he 'doesn't have to and doesn't want to'. Soon after he realizes that Dimpaw is standing on his nest and yowls for him to get out of it. When Dimpaw leaves the den, he says to himself that it is going to be a long six moons. Episode Two: : Chestnutpaw takes a mouse from Dimpaw, telling him that runts like him don't need as much as cats like himself. He then turns and pads away, meeting Scarletpaw in the forest. He gives her the mouse and then asks her what she thinks of 'the new apprentice'. When she asks if he means Dimpaw, Chestnutpaw replies 'more like Dim''wit. When Scarletpaw meows briskly that she thinks he is innocent and fun to talk to, he questions her, asking if that was truly what she thought. Episode Three: : He is mentioned briefly when Dimpaw recalls that he has earned her warrior name, Chestnutfall, along with Scarletpelt, Whitespots, and Blackstripe. When Dimpaw is pinned to the ground by Shadestar, Chestnutfall sneers that he looks hilarious down there, 'pinned like some helpless kit', though he is cut off when he is attacked. : Later, during Dimpaw's warrior ceremony, he whispers to Whitespots that he hopes Brightstar names him 'Dimwit'. Episode Four: : After Dimlight receives his warrior name, he teases Chestnutfall, first asking him 'Aren't you glad you didn't get a name like mine?", to which Chestnutfall replies, 'I rather like my name, Dimwit." Dimlight then tells him that his name is actually pathetic, and Chestnutfall shoots back, 'Of course not, you ugly tan-colored cat!" Chestnutfall lunges at Dimlight, stopping short. When Dimlight asks if he knows that he is a fox-length away from him, Chestnutfall growls, walking away. He is mentioned when Scarletpelt tells Dimlight that he didn't deserve the teasing. Episode Five: : When Brightstar is naming the new deputy, Chestnutfall constantly interupts, saying that it will be him. When Dimlight is named deputy, Chestnutfall yowls at him, stating that it can't be him. After the ceremony ends, Chestnutfall growls to Dimlight that he is going to regret this. Episode Six: : When Dimlight is talking with Brightstar, he asks whether her decision to make him deputy was a safe one, since Chestnutfall was basically against everything he did. : Later on, Chestnutfall gathers Whitespots and Blackstripe in the dirtplace and asks them if they will help him murder Dimlight, but they refuse. Episode Seven: : Chestnutfall asks Dimlight if he would like to go hunting and when he agrees, Chestnutfall leads him into a secluded clearing in the forest. When Dimlight confronts him, Chestnutfall reminds him of the time when he jabbed at his face but missed by a fox-length, and aks him if he was a fox-length away now. Dimlight finally realizes what is going on, and Chestnutfall lunges at him, tearing his left ear. He then lunges again, clawing at his face. He finally gets Dimlight pinned to a tree and is prepared to kill him, when it starts to rain. After he recovers, Chestnutfall lunges at Dimlight. Episode Eight: : Coming Soon. Trivia *Scarletpaw may have been in love with him when they were apprentices *It is unknown where he went after he died, but it is strongly suggested to be the Place of No Stars . Character Pixels References